Medicine
A medicine cat's main job is to heal their fellow Clanmates from their wounds and sicknesses. They have many ways of doing so, mostly through herbs and berries throughout the medicine cat of their Clan's store. It has been noted by Erin Hunter that these remedies should never be used on pet cats, and that sick pets should be seen to by a vet instead. Medicines and Herbs Key = Treatment of wounds = Treatment of diseases = Poison = Other Alder Bark |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Eases toothaches. }} *In Forest of Secrets, Cinderpaw mentions to Fireheart that Yellowfang had asked her to look for alder bark. Cinderpaw is hopeful, since finding the bark while there is snow on the ground is still possible. Beech Leaves |location=ThunderClan territory. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=None }} *In Thunderstar's Echo, Clover and Thistle accidentally bring Cloud Spots and Shivering Rose beech leaves, though they are actually meant to be looking for dock leaves. Thistle claims they look the same, although Shivering Rose is annoyed with this. *In The Sight, Spiderleg suggests that they hunt near a beech tree, since there are always beechnuts on the ground this late in leaf-bare. They go there and since prey scurrying after beechnuts under the beech tree's golden leaves. Bindweed |location=Clear Sky's territory. |usage=Fastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place. |effect=''Unknown'' }} *In The Sun Trail, Dappled Pelt asks Gray Wing to find bindweed, so she can use it to bind two sticks together. The sticks and bindweed are then used to help Jagged Peak, who has taken a fall from a tree while hunting. Blackberry Leaves Carries a sharp scent. |location=Almost anywhere; they are very handy plants. |usage=These leaves are chewed into a pulp. |effect=Mixed into a poultice to ease the pain of bee stings. }} *In SkyClan's Destiny, Echosong asks Frecklepaw, her apprentice, to fetch blackberry leaves from the medicine den. Echosong crushes the leaves into a mixture, and uses them on the wounds that Leafstar obtained from being stung by bees. Borage Leaves Can be distinguished by smell just as well as sight. |location=Near the lake and ridge near RiverClan territory Forestland, ThunderClan territory. |usage=Chewed and eaten. |effect=It produces more and better milk. It also brings down fevers. }} *In Twilight, Cinderpelt gives Brightheart a small bundle of borage leaves to help bring down Mousefur's fever. *In The Sight, Leafpool asks Hollypaw to get borage leaves for Graystripe and Millie, but she mistakenly grabs yarrow instead. *In Long Shadows, Leafpool mentions to Jaypaw that ThunderClan is low on borage leaves, which can be used to bring down fevers. She also mentions that she will need to go into the forest to look for it. *In Sunrise, Jayfeather fetches borage leaves for Whitewing, who needs help with producing milk for Dovekit and Ivykit. *In Secrets of the Clans, borage leaves are mentioned to be extremely helpful when a queen's supply of milk is low. It is also mentioned to bring down fevers.{r|secrets|134}} Bright-eye 150px |type=other |name=Bright-eye |description=Light pink with darker pink in the middles. |location=''Unknown'' |usage=Crushed into a poultice mixture. |effect=Mix with lovage to help cure coughs. }} *In Mistystar's Omen, Mothwing tells Willowshine to ask Kestrelflight if Tornear's cough has cleared up, with the mixture that Mothwing had suggested. Broom |location=Grows in ThunderClan's forest territory, and can be found during the snowy season. |usage=Ground into a poultice. |effect=Used in poultices that can help broken legs and wounds. }} *In Forest of Secrets, Cinderpaw mentions that Yellowfang had asked her to find broom, which can still be found while there is snow on the ground. Burdock Root Has a bitter taste. |location=SkyClan's territory by the gorge. |usage=The root is dug up, the soil is washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp. |effect=Lessens the pain of rat bites, especially if they are infected. Can give cats a bellyache if they eat too much of it. Numbs rat bite to the point a cat cannot feel the pain. Also good for infected paws and other sores. }} *In Secrets of the Clans, burdock root is mentioned to be a root especially good for healing rat bites, although it needs to be dug up and cleaned off before it can be used. *In Yellowfang's Secret, Sagewhisker asks Yellowfang to fetch burdock root to help Scorchwind's rat bite. *In Firestar's Quest, Petal and Echosong find a whole pile of burdock root, which they gather and bring back to their camp. *In Midnight, Cinderpelt questions Leafpaw about the usages of burdock root. Leafpaw explains that they are used for rat bites, especially infected ones. Leafpaw tries to communicate burdock root to her sister, Squirrelpaw, as the two sisters have a deep connection sent by StarClan. Tawnypelt is later given the mixture of burdock root, and her wound starts to heal. Midnight later applies another mixture of burdock root to Tawnypelt's wounds, and mentions that burdock root is good for many things. *In Moonrise, it is mentioned that Tawnypelt is recovering from her rat bite due to Midnight's collection of burdock root. Burnet |location=ThunderClan territory in the forest. |usage=A traveling herb. |effect=''Unknown'' }} *In The Fourth Apprentice, burnet is revealed to be part of the mixture of traveling herbs that ThunderClan uses. Catchweed |location= It is common in hedges and other low, shrubby vegetation. |usage=The burrs are put on the pelt where poultices are. |effect=Stops poultices from being rubbed off without hurting the skin. }} *Mothwing recommended this herb to Jaypaw in The Sight to stop Stormfur's poultice from getting rubbed off. Catmint/Catnip |location=Rarely found in the wild; mostly found in Twoleg gardens. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Best remedy for the deadly greencough, which kits and elders usually catch in the season of leaf-bare. Can also be used for whitecough. }} *It is best to collect late in the day, as the dew will have burned off so it won't rot in the store. *In Secrets of the Clans, Cloudspots was the one who discovered catmint. Celandine |location=Grows better on ThunderClan's territory, though it also grows on RiverClan's territory. |usage=Juice is trickled into the eye. |effect=Soothes damaged eyes. }} Chamomile |location=Can be found in Twoleg gardens. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Strengthens the heart and soothes the mind. Also given to traveling cats for strength. |}} Chervil The roots are described as being knobby and brown. |location=In the Forest Territories, it was found at Snakerocks. |usage=Chewed to extract the juice of the leaves or the root. |effect=For infected wounds and bellyache, respectively. Can also be used during kitting. }} Chickweed |location=In the Forest Territories, it grew near Sunningrocks. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Treats greencough, though catnip is often preferred. }} Cob Nuts |location= In, under or near hazel trees that grow in sunny spots. |usage=Made into ointments. |effect=''Unknown'' }} *Cob nuts were mentioned by Snowpaw in Bluestar's Prophecy when she suggested they use some from Goosefeather's store to attract the prey out of their burrows. Cobwebs |location=All around the forest. |usage=Press over wound. |effect=To soak up and stop, or slow, the bleeding. It may also be used to bind broken bones. }} Coltsfoot |location=Grows by a waterfall in RiverClan's forest territory. It also grows well in ShadowClan's lake territory. |usage=Leaves chewed into a pulp. |effect=Eases breathing or kitten-cough, as well as cracked or sore pads. }} Comfrey Root |location= Damp, grassy places. |usage=Roots are chewed into a poultice. Can also be lined in one's nest. |effect=Repairs broken bones or soothes wounds. Also used for wrenched claws. Can be used for itching or for inflammation on stiff joints. Also eases stiffness on wrenched shoulders when lined in a nest. Can be used for burns. }} Daisy Leaf |location=Almost everywhere. |usage=Chewed into a paste. |effect=Eases the pain of aching joints. It is also a traveling herb. }} *In Sunrise, Jayfeather brings a daisy leaf to Mousefur to smell, thinking it might be the mystery herb that Leafpool mixed in with the tansy. Also, in The Fourth Apprentice, Jayfeather gives Dustpelt some daisy leaves for his back pain. Dandelion |location=Almost everywhere. |usage=The white liquid is thought to be applied to bee stings. Leaves can be chewed. |effect=Thought to soothe and heal bee stings. Its leaves can also be chewed to act like a painkiller. }} Dock and taste. |location=Doesn't grow well in mountains, best in leafy areas. |usage=Chewed up and applied to scratches. Similar to sorrel. Also can be put in one's nest during sleep. |effect=Soothes scratches, though can sting when being applied. Soothes sore pads. If placed in nests, it can ease the pain of wounds. Can be used to help practice healing on Clanmates. }} *In Thunderstar's Echo, Cloud Spots asks Thistle and Clover to hunt down dock leaves, so Shivering Rose can use them to practice what she needs to do in case her Clanmates get hurt. Thistle claims dock leaves look like beech leaves, when they mistakenly bring back beech leaves instead. *In Twilight, Mothwing fetched it for Tumblekit to vomit on. Elder Leaves |location=Often found in 5-9 leaflets. |usage=Turned into a poultice. |effect=Soothes sprains. }} *In Yellowfang's Secret, they were used when Newtspeck wrenches her shoulder. *In The Fourth Apprentice, Rippletail mentions them when Sedgewhisker sprains her shoulder; Mothwing taught him about it before he left. Fennel |location= Found in numerous places, especially on dry soils near the sea/coast and on riverbanks. |usage=Stalks are broken and juice is squeezed into the receiver's mouth. |effect=Helps pain in the hips. }} *In The Forgotten Warrior, it was used during Sorreltail's kitting. Feverfew |location=Grows best along the water. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Reduces body temperature for cats with fever or chills. Also heals aches and pains, especially good for headaches. }} Goatweed |location=RiverClan territory |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Eases grief. }} *In Moth Flight's Vision, Dappled Pelt teaches Moth Flight and Micah the use of this herb. Moth Flight hopes she can find some in the WindClan territory. Goldenrod |location= Grows well on the WindClan moors. |usage= Chewed into a poultice. |effect= Good for healing wounds. }} Hawkweed |location=''Unknown'' |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Like catmint but not as strong. }} Heather Nectar |location=Best grown in shady areas. |usage=Included in herbal mixtures. |effect=Makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixtures. }} *Jaypaw uses this for Squirrelflight's herbs in The Sight. Honey |location=In honeycombs or bees nests up in trees. |usage=Eaten, or given by moss soaked in it. |effect=Soothes infections, is a great remedy for smoke-damaged or sore throats, helps cats swallow other concoctions, helps soothe coughing, and gives energy. }} Horsetail |location=Any marshy area. |usage=Chewed to a poultice, and applied to wounds. |effect=Treats infections and stops bleeding. }} Ivy Leaf |location=Grows in the ThunderClan medicine den. |usage=By ShadowClan medicine cats to store other herbs. |effect=None. }} Juniper Berries |location=Grows in places that are not wet. |usage=Chewed and eaten. |effect=Soothes bellyaches, gives strength, and helps troubled breathing. It is also used to help calm cats. }} *This was used by Pebble Heart in Thunder Rising to help Gray Wing's breathing Lamb's Ear |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Gives a cat strength. }} *This herb was discovered first by the Tribe cats, and then when the Clans were resting in their territory, Stoneteller tells Leafpaw about this herb. Lavender |location= Grown in Twoleg gardens. Can also be found in sunny spots with sandy or gravelly soil. |usage=Placed under a cats nose and is to be inhaled constantly, or rubbed/placed on an animal's body to hide the scent of death. |effect=Cures fever and chills. Also used to hide the scent of death. }} Lovage }} Lungwort |location=WindClan moor. |usage=Eaten |effect=Cures yellowcough. }} *In Thunder and Shadow, ShadowClan had a huge outbreak of yellowcough. Puddleshine discovered this herb in a dream sent to him by Runningnose, and after a bit of trouble with WindClan, the herb is obtained to heal ShadowClan's ailments. Mallow Leaves |location=Grows best near shore, but best collected at sunhigh, when they are dry. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Soothes bellyache. }} Marigold |location=Near water. |usage=Petals or leaves chewed in a poultice. Juice can be used as well. |effect=Stops infection. Stops bleeding. Used for inflammation of stiff joints. }} *In Firestar's Quest, this herb is used by Cinderpelt to try and heal Longtail's scratched eye. *In The Sun Trail, Dappled Pelt uses marigold on Jagged Peak's broken leg, to ease the pain after Dappled Pelt tries to straighten it. *In The Sight Hollypaw chews marigold into a poultice for Millie's infected pad. Mint |usage=Rubbed on a dead body. |effect=Hides the scent of death. }} Mouse Bile |location=Can be found anywhere there are mice present. |usage=The liquid is stored in moss and dabbed onto ticks embedded in pelt. |effect=The ticks fall off. }} Oak Leaf |location=All over the forest floor and collected in leaf-fall. |usage=The dried leaves are to be stored in a dry location until the time of usage, when they are chewed into a thick poultice and spread on a wound. |effect=Stops infection from setting in. }} Parsley |location= Grows best in moist, well drained soil, with full sun. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Stops a queen from producing milk if her kits die, don't need milk anymore, or are producing too much milk. Also used to cure bellyache. }} Poppy Seeds |location=All over forest. Petal's old Twoleg house in SkyClan's gorge territory. |usage=Chewed on. |effect=They can help a cat sleep, soothe shock or distress, or ease pain. Not recommended for nursing queens. }} *In Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluekit and Snowkit dare each other to eat poppy seeds, although neither kit knew what they were. Goosefeather confirms that they are, in fact, poppy seeds, and it will just make Snowkit sleepy. *In Firestar's Quest, Echosong tells Sandstorm that she is glad to know what it is for, although she was unable to find any at first. Petal then reveals that her former Twoleg owner has a garden full of poppy seeds. *In Into the Wild, Yellowfang asks for poppy seeds to ease the pain in her leg. Later, Spottedleaf gives Firepaw a poppy head, and tells him to shake out one or two seeds, saying to give them to Graypaw, who was still upset over the loss of Lionheart, his mentor. *In A Dangerous Path, Cinderpelt brings Bluestar poppy seeds to try and calm her down. *In Firestar's Quest, Cinderpelt brings poppy seeds to Sootpaw to try and ease him, who was still in shock after the death of his mother. *In Sunset, Leafpool tells Sorreltail that while she can fetch poppy seeds to help Sorreltail's pain after kitting, it would be better for her newborn kits if she didn't eat them. Ragwort Leaves : |location= Almost everywhere, especially in cool areas with high rainfall. |usage=Crushed and chewed; mixed with juniper berries, it can help aching joints. |effect=Treats aching joints and keeps a cat's strength up. }} *In Sunrise, Whitewing uses this herb to help with pain while kitting. *In The Fourth Apprentice, Jayfeather gives it to the elders to help them during the drought. Ragwort |location=Thought to be commonly found in the mountains. |usage=Thought to give cats extra strength. |effect=Like lamb's ear, ragwort gives a cat extra strength and energy. }} *Ragwort was first discovered by the Tribe cats, later being told to Leafpaw by Stoneteller, when the Clans were resting in their territory. Raspberry Leaves |location=Found on raspberry bushes. |usage=It could be a painkiller, or help stop bleeding during kitting. |effect=Could possibly ease pain, or stop bleeding. }} Rosemary |location=Near the ThunderClan warriors' den in the forest territory. |usage=Put on the pelt of a dead cat to prepare for burial. |effect=Hides the scent of death. }} *Speckletail and Poppydawn used this herb in Bluestar's Prophecy to prepare Moonflower's body for burial. Rush |location= Often grows in infertile soils in a wide range of moisture conditions. |usage=Used to bind broken bones. |effect=Helps hold a broken limb in place, such as casts for Twolegs. }} Sorrel |location=Can be found near Twoleg nests. |usage=Eaten. |effect=Traveling herb, can also build up appetite }} Sticks |location=Can be found anywhere there are trees. |usage=Cats in pain bite it when other medicine is either unavailable or not recommended. Also used to help broken legs heal. |effect=Distracts cats from pain. Recommended for queens giving birth. }} Stinging Nettle |location=All over the forest. |usage=The seeds are eaten by a cat who's swallowed poison, or the leaves are chewed into a poultice for a wound. The stems can also be chewed. |effect=Induces vomiting, or brings down swelling, respectively. Can be mixed with comfrey to help heal broken bones. Helps with wounds. Chewing the stems helps fight against infection. }} Sweet-Sedge |location= Grows all through leaf-bare. Most common around the RiverClan camp. |usage=One must swallow the sap. |effect=Eases infection. }} *In Tallstar's Revenge it is used to help keep Hopkit's paw infection down. Tansy |location=Found in the forest and near Twoleg places. |usage=To be consumed, but only in small doses. |effect=Cures coughs. Can be used to cure wounds and poisons. Stops cats from getting greencough. Soothes throats. }} Tormentil |location= Found in most cool or cold areas, but other types may be found in gardens. |usage=Chewed and put on the wound. |effect=Its root is good for treating all wounds and extracting poison. }} *It is used by the Tribe of Rushing Water, and is mentioned by Stoneteller to Jaypaw when he is taking care of Gray. Thyme |location= Best in hot, sunny locations. |usage=Leaves can be chewed on. |effect=Calms nervousness, anxiety, and cats who are in shock. }} Traveling Herbs |usage = Eaten. |effect = Used to give a cat more energy and strength, and it keeps the cat from getting hungry for a long time. }} Watermint |location=Usually found in streams or damp earth. |usage=It is usually chewed into a pulp, and then eaten. |effect=Eases the suffering that originates from a bellyache. }} *In Fading Echoes, it was also used to smooth Leopardstar's pelt and hide the scent of death from it. Wild Garlic Grows in patches. |location=Near the entrance to ThunderClan's camp. ShadowClan territory. |usage=One must roll in it. |effect=Draws out poison in rat bites. Prevents infection. }} *In Secrets of the Clans, it is mentioned that wild garlic can be used to prevent serious infection. *In Yellowfang's Secret, Sagewhisker tells Yellowfang that wild garlic can be used to help with rat bites, if Yellowfang is unable to find burdock root. *In Into the Wild, Yellowfang suggests to Firepaw to roll in a patch of wild garlic, since that will help seep out any leftover poison from a rat bite. Yellowfang also says that while wild garlic is excellent for bites, Firepaw's denmates won't thank him for the smell. Firepaw eventually finds a patch of garlic outside of ThunderClan's camp. Willow Bark |location=Grows near Twoleg places. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Eases pain. }} Willow Leaves 150px |type=other |name=Willow Leaves |description=Leaves of the willow tree. |location=''Unknown'' |usage=Eaten. |effect=Stops vomiting. }} *Used by Yellowfang to stop Cloudkit's vomiting in Yellowfang's Secret. Wintergreen |location=Oak-pine woods and sandy habitats to sub-alpine places. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Treats wounds and some poisons. }} *Stoneteller mentions this herb to Jaypaw while treating Gray's wound, wondering if the Clans used it. Yarrow |location=Snakerocks, in the Forest Territories. |usage=Its leaves are chewed into a poultice that can be given to cats or applied to a wound depending on the situation. |effect=Extracts poison from wounds. Will make a cat vomit up toxins. The ointment will soften and help heal cracked pads. }} *Yarrow is used on Sorrelkit by Cinderpelt when Darkstripe feeds her deathberries, and is also used by Mothwing to help poisoned cats when RiverClan is poisoned. *Yarrow is also used when Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker accidentally eat Water Hemlock, and the yarrow is swallowed by both Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker to vomit the poison. *Yarrow is used by Sagewhisker to cure Yellowkit and Nutkit's bellyache. *In The Sight, Hollypaw mistakes this herb for borage when she goes out to collect some for Millie’s infected wound. Poisons Deathberries/Yew berries/Night Seeds :Main Article: Deathberries |location=The ravine in the ThunderClan forest territory |usage=Sometimes used to kill other cats by making them eat the berry. |effect=Kills a cat within minutes when consumed. }} *ShadowClan medicine cats use them to end a cat's life to prevent unnecessary suffering. Foxglove Seeds |location=Almost everywhere, especially in temperate regions. |usage=They are used to treat the heart |effect=They can easily cause paralysis and heart failure. }} *They are often mistaken for poppy seeds because they look extremely similar. They are known to be a dangerous medicine. They are mentioned when Yellowfang scolds Cinderpelt and says that she could become a dangerous medicine cat, by confusing poppy seeds and foxglove seeds. Holly Berries |location= Forests. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=''Unknown'' }} *Holly berries, while not as dangerous as deathberries, are still a danger to kits. They make an appearance in Twilight, after Leafpool talks to Crowfeather; Sorreltail finds her hiding in a holly bush. Leafpool says she is looking for berries and Sorreltail asks if they are poisonous. Deadly Nightshade |location= Moist, shady places. Often grows in places where the soils are rich in limestone. |usage=To quickly kill a cat who cannot be saved. |effect= Poisonous. }} *Mentioned in Forest of Secrets when Fireheart and Cinderpaw are with Cloudkit. Cloudkit almost eats some deathberries, but is quickly stopped by Cinderpaw. When Cloudkit runs off and calls them to see what he found, she jokes in response that perhaps Cloudkit found deadly nightshade. Water Hemlock |location=Wet, marshy areas. |usage=''Unknown'' |effect=Causes writhing, pain, and foaming at the mouth. }} *Water Hemlock is the most poisonous plant in the Clan territories after deathberries. Water Hemlock is used by Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw who mistake it for parsley, and the two collapse and start convulsing violently. Yarrow is used to help them afterward. Trivia *It was revealed by Vicky that she used Culpeper's Herbal Remedies by Nicolas Culpeper to get the information for the herbs. See Also *Medicine cat *Diseases and injuries References and Citations }} pl:Medycynaru:Целебные травыnl:Medicijnen Category:Reference